Current electronic records systems for medical practices typically consist of large software systems networked together for very large medical practices. Examples of these types of systems are available from AllScripts, EPIC, and Cerner.
These systems tend to be large, expensive, fully integrated with the medical practice's information team, and inflexible. The systems do not work well for small medical groups, or allow for a high degree of flexibility in customization. Additionally the federal government is requiring medical practices to move to electronic health records in the coming years. This leaves many small medical practices without a solution to their electronic healthcare records system that is inexpensive, flexible and scalable.